Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and in particular, a display device which selectively controls a plurality of source devices by using a remote control device when a plurality of pieces of content provided by the plurality of source devices are displayed, and a method of operating the display device.
A display device, such as TV, may be connected to various external devices, such as an antenna, a set-top box, a digital versatile disc (DVD) or blue-ray player, a game console, and a mobile terminal (for example, a smart phone or a tablet PC), and may receive and display content from the connected external devices.
Depending on cases, the display device may be simultaneously connected to a plurality of external devices and may display a plurality of pieces of content respectively received from the connected external devices on a single screen. In this case, a user may control the external devices by using a remote control device capable of controlling the external devices in a consolidated manner in order to control operations of the external devices which provide the plurality of pieces of content.
However, with respect to external devices which are non-controllable by using the remote control device, the user needs to control operations of the external devices by using a separate remote control device or directly manipulating each of the external devices.
In particular, a mirroring technology to display a screen of the mobile terminal on the display device as it is has emerged, but there is inconvenience that an operation of the mobile terminal that provides content through mirroring cannot be controlled by using the remote control device.